I'll Make It Up To You
by BlueMajesty97
Summary: When Knuckles is wounded saving her life, Amy Rose is determined to repay her debt. But first she'll have to face the ghosts of his past... Brotherly Knuxamy/ Sonamy and Knuxsu. On hiatus
1. Conversing

**I'll Make It Up To You **

_Part 1 _

Conversing

"In order to save the universe, you must stop the Metarex."

These are the words that Amy kept in her mind. Ever since the alien girl known as Cosmo crashed on Mobius warning of this great threat, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends have been traveling through space aboard Tails's humongous ship. She remembered when she was first introduced to Tails's newest aircraft.

"It's called the Blue Typhoon!" said Tails. "Probably my greatest ship yet!" Amy did have to admit, the spaceship was pretty amazing. But after already being on the Blue Typhoon for 4 months, the repeating schedule was becoming quite tedious.

Amy Rose the Hedgehog started everyday waking up at 6:30 in the morning. Or at least the clock said it was morning. She couldn't really tell out in space. After getting dressed in her favorite red dress matched with red boots and headband, she would meet with the others for breakfast.

All the conversations were the same. Tails would eat pancakes along with Cream and Cosmo (who would look in awe as Tails would impressively talk about the daily maintenance of the Blue Typhoon). Amy would eat scrambled eggs while conversing with Sonic as he ate some chilidogs.

But Knuckles was never there. He would always come in, grab some fruit salad, then leave. It always bugged her how antisocial he seemed to be, even though everyone would tell her that "he's just used to being alone" and "he'll socialize eventually." She always wanted to know what was going through his mind, what he pondered about all day long. The fact that their priorities didn't allow them to hang out all, Amy managing the ship's controls and Knuckles maintaining the fuel supplies and guarding the Master Emerald.

It was a quiet morning, and she once again spotted the echidna walking in to get breakfast. Much to Sonic's surprise, she excused herself and left the table. She approached Knuckles, determined not to let him shut her out. She smiled. "Morning Knuckles! How are you? Did you sleep well last night?"

He glanced at her for a few awkward moments. Amy worried that he would close her out and leave as everyone else assumed he would. "Fine." He said. He actually responded! Amy almost jumped for joy. "Didn't really sleep last night, though. Had to fix the Chaos Energy reactor and do some modifications to the generator." Amy's smile faded. "That's like the third time this week the fueling equipment has been breaking down! But you really don't have to stay up all night fixing it when one of us could help you." Suddenly an idea popped in her head.

"I'll help you!" Amy exclaimed. "You will?" Knuckles asked. The pink hedgehog nodded. "Yeah, sure! You seem to need some help, not to mention some company as well." The crimson echidna smiled something Amy did not see quite often. "Thanks Amy. Why don't you come to the fueling station later and we'll see if we can't fix everything up." He grabbed his breakfast and walked out the door as Amy smiled and waved back. "Okay! See you later, then."

She sat back down next to Sonic. As they continued to talk, she couldn't help but ask herself _"Why on Mobius would someone as shut out as Knuckles suddenly open up like that and accept my offer! I mean, even if he was just trying to be polite, he's usually agitated and hot-tempered! And his smile…wow! I never expected it to be so welcoming and heartwarming! _"Yo, Amy?" Said Sonic, which quickly brought Amy back to reality. "Are you okay?"

Amy quickly brushed it off. "Yeah, I'm fine." The rest of her day went as norm, controlling the ship's flight and monitoring for any Metarex. After a few boring hours the young hedgehog raced in excitement to meet up with Knuckles. As she stepped out of the elevator and entered the fueling station she was greeted by the red echidna himself. He had obviously been working all day since he was covered in rust, oil and dirt.

"Knuckles! I thought you would wait until I came to help!" Amy nagged. Knuckles grinned and shrugged. "Sorry Amy, had to be done!" She still wondered what made Knuckles open up all of a sudden. After a few more hours of gross mechanic work they sat down and conversed some more. Amy couldn't help but bring up the question.

"So what's up with you? You haven't been social or open since we've gotten on this ship, and now suddenly you are just a big ray of freakin' sunshine! What's going on?" Knuckles laughed and shrugged. "Just trying to be nice! You did offer to help and the least I can do is be polite. Any more questions?" Amy thought about it for a moment, then asked. "How come you are alone all the time?" Knuckles smile went to a blank expression as he stated, "I don't know."

Suddenly the alarms blared and the lights flashed red. Knuckles rushed to the intercom. "Knuckles, what's wrong!" Amy cried.

"Tails says the Metarex are attacking!"

After Knuckles told Amy to head to the control room, she sprinted as fast as she could.

Worried out of her mind.


	2. Black Siege

**I'll Make It Up To You**

_Part 2_

Black Siege

Amy Rose rushed through the slide door into the control station of the Blue Typhoon, alarms still blaring through the ship. She was completely fatigued, panting and sweating. They were under attack. Under attack by the Metarex, robotic alien conquerors seeking to destroy organic life by any means necessary. Because it's been a while since they have battled last, they knew an attack was inevitable. Amy looked in horror out the glass at to see the enormous armada of black spacecrafts lead by the enormous commander ship.

"Amy, where's Knuckles?" Tails asked in the midst of setting up the ship's defense systems.

"Knuckles is still at the fueling station," said Amy. "Just in case something runs down again. She looked around. "Where's Sonic?"

Tails turned towards Amy. "Sonic's in the Sonic Power Cannon." Tails then looked out the glass, surveying the enormous enemy ahead. "I have a feeling we may need to use it…"

"Video transmission coming in, Tails!" said Cream

"Let it through." Said Tails. Suddenly the transmission came on and a Metarex appeared on the screen. He resembled Dark Oak, except he was thinner and the orbs on his armor were purple, not green.

"What do you want ya big metal hunk-of-junk?" Amy angrily asked. The Metarex leader grunted in anger, his voice toned with arrogance and pride, with a touch of sophistication.

"I am Black Narcissus. I have obviously come here to eradicate this little resistance you are running here. Under the order of Dark Oak, of course."

"We will never give up without a fight." Said Cosmo. "We are a force to be reckoned with!"

Surprised at Cosmo's sudden bravado, Dark Narcissus had to agree. They have defeated numerous Metarex Kings and have defeated Eggman on several occasions. "I am fully aware of all your capabilities. However, I have never been one to follow orders to the T, so I am offering an alternative bargain. You see, I've always been fascinated by the power held by the Chaos Emeralds, but what interest me more is their controller, the Master Emerald. If you willfully hand over the Master Emerald and its guardian, there will be no need for violence. Do not fret, my word is worth plenty."

Amy scowled. "I would understand why you would want the Emerald, but why on Mobius would we hand over Knuckles to **you?"**

"Simple, little girl." Said Dark Narcissus. "Having the Master Emerald is pointless without its guardian to power it! Do you even realize how much power that one individual possesses?"

"We will never let you hurt Knuckles!" Cream yelled.

Dark Narcissus sneered. "Well then, I guess I have no other choice than to take both of them by force!"

The gang witnessed as small drones were ejected from the spacecrafts and were heading strait for the Blue Typhoon. Amy gasped and quickly ran out the door toward the fueling station. _Crap… _she thought. _Knuckles s all the way on the other side of the ship! I cant let those jerks get to him!_

"Amy, wait!" Cosmo called out, but Amy was long gone as the slide doors closed.

"Don't worry about it, Cosmo, Amy and Knuckles can take care of themselves." Said Tails. "Right now we have to worry about getting the heck out of here…"

Hundreds of Metarex drones positioned themselves onto the Blue Typhoon, breaching the hull and planting thousands of bug-like robots all over the ship's interior. Amy continued to run as fast as she could through the hallways. It wasn't long before tons of robots roamed the halls, making it hard for Amy to get from Point A to Point B without having to fight her way through. With nowhere to run anymore, she stood, hammer at the ready. She swung her hammer left and right through the seemingly endless ocean of machines, sending robotic limbs and parts flying everywhere. But even though she was destroying hundreds by the minute, they just seem to keep coming at her from out of thin air. Few managed to land a hit on the pink hedgehog, but as the fight went on she was starting to become completely exhausted and beaten, and could take no more. She tried to get away, but to no avail. There were just too many. They overwhelmed her, beat her as she lay defeated on the floor. She tried to get back up, but the attacks kept coming and coming…..

From the floor she suddenly heard what sounded like a gush of wind, followed by the sound of crashing and tearing metal. The onslaught of attacks has ceased all of a sudden. "Ames?" she heard a familiar voice speak. "Are you okay?" She felt herself picked up, the blue hedgehog holding her in both of his arms and running her back to the control station. He glanced at her with worry, slightly angry, though. "You look like shit, Amy! What on Mobius were you **doing?**" Amy's mind finally started to recover and she remembered what she was going to do.

"Crap, Sonic! We got to get to Knuckles!" Amy bursted out suddenly.

Sonic looked in confusion as she got out of his arms and started to run off, but he caught up with ease. "Get to Knux? What for?" the blue hedgehog asked.

Amy panted with exhaust as she continued to sprint. "The Metarex…want Knuckles….and the Master Emerald….we got to get to them….before they do!"

Sonic scowled. "So that's what those Meta-jerks want! C'mon! We don't have time to waste!" Sonic grabbed Amy by the wrist and hurdled at high speed towards the fueling station, dodging the robots still aboard the ship. Once there, they found Knuckles surrounded by hundreds of smashed Metarex robots.

"Thanks for taking all the fun for yourself, Knucklehead!" Sonic joked, kicking around robotic remains.

Obviously no in the mood for jokes, he gave Sonic a rater disapproving glare. "What's with all these robots? Eggman on the offensive?"

"No." Sonic said. "It's the Metarex again. They're after th-."

The walls suddenly shattered in the form of an explosion, as the others shielded themselves from flying debris, a black and purple plated Metarex stepped through the smoke.

"Who's he?" asked Sonic.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the black Metarex. "I am Black Narcissus, on of the remaining Metarex Kings." Narcissus took a quick glimpse at the Master Emerald. "I see you brought what I have come for…"

Knuckles scowled. "I don't care why you're here, but you're not getting anything off this ship except a butt-kicking!" he barked.

"That's a shame." Said Narcissus. "that you would rather shed blood in battle that give me what I want and go about things peacefully." He drew out his blades from the palm of his gauntlets. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not willing to take your lives in order to get what I want! Because I WILL be taking that emerald!"

Amy summoned her hammer. "Over my dead body!" she yelled. She started to charge, but was cut off by Knuckles when he put his arm in the way.

"Amy, don't." he said. "You're already beaten up, and I know you can hold your own in a fight, but I don't really want you in this."

Amy was furious. "Knuckles! You seriously don't expect me to sit here while you guys fight! I'm gonna help weather you want me to or not!"

Knuckles let out a sigh of frustration. "Amy you can help, but I'm serious about you staying out of this. Now listen, I want you to get Tails and tell him we need that Grey Emerald, and then bring it back here as soon as you can."

Amy was still mad, but he was right. She was pretty beaten and bruised, and would probably be more of a nuisance than an aid in this fight. She nodded to Knuckles and ran to the exit.

"Not so fast." Narcissus stated. Like a flash he charged toward Amy.

"Amy, **RUN!**" Sonic hollered. But she couldn't. She was completely paralyzed by fear as Narcissus's blade sped in her direction. She shut her eyes waiting for the strike to hit, but when she opened them she could see that Knuckles had come to her rescue. The red echidna held Narcissus's blade between both hands, stuck in a deadlock of strength.

"Amy are you okay?" Knuckles gritted through his teeth. Amy was completely speechless. Narcissus coiled his other arm to strike, then proceeded to impale Knuckles through the abdomen. Amy was horrified, Knuckles's blood dripping from his stomach. Narcissus tried to pull the blade out, but Knuckles held on and had him trapped.

"Sonic, **NOW!**" he yelled. Unable to get away, the Metarex took the full brunt of Sonic's spindash attack as the blue hedgehog slammed right into the side of his head. Black Narcissus fell to the ground, completely lifeless after such a severe blow to the skull. Sonic looked down on him. He was ashamed that he had to take a life, but he was relieved that the black Metarex couldn't hurt anyone anymore. Still…

"Sonic! Help!" the call snapped Sonic out of his train of thought and he ran over to Amy and Knuckles. Knuckles was laying on the ground with Amy at his side, putting pressure on his wound to help stop the bleeding. "Shit." Sonic swore under his breath.

Amy was in complete shock. Her head started to throb and her breathing became raspy and shallow.

"Amy?"

Her body felt cold and she had a hard time staying focused.

"Amy!"

She looked at her trembling hands, covered in Knuckles's blood as her mind slowly began to black out.

"**AMY!**" "Can you hear me?" "Amy! Wake up!" "Please…."


End file.
